


Las raices de este amor.

by Tiara48



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara48/pseuds/Tiara48
Summary: Me gustaría que supieras lo que se siente no tener tu amor.





	Las raices de este amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir sobre esto y rezo porque haya quedado bien.

Si hay algo que Midorima Shintaro sabe, es lo que se siente saber que la persona a la que mas amas en este mundo nunca se fijara en ti y que no importa cuánto sufras al respecto, eso no cambiará en nada los sentimientos de la otra persona. No recuerda con exactitud cuando comenzó a sentirse así, pero sabe que este amor esta matándolo por dentro, y no sólo en sentido figurado, dentro de su pecho las raíces de ese dolor siguen creciendo y creciendo, y por mucho que intente detenerlas ya no hay nada que hacer. Midorima Shintaro esta condenado a sufrir, y sabe que si sigue así morirá, pero no esta dispuesto a deshacerse de sus sentimientos, no está dispuesto a renunciar a ellos. Aun cuando cada mañana al despertar esta rodeado de flores, aun cuando su pecho duele y no puede respirar, aun cuando siente las raíces en su interior, aun así no puede evitar tener esperanza, el siempre sigue el destino así que no tiene porqué temer.

Recuerda con claridad cada momento que paso en Teiko junto a Akashi, recuerda su sonrisa, su forma de jugar, las interminables partidas de shogi que jugaron juntos en los descansos, y también recuerda que nunca ganó ninguna, con Akashi siempre salía perdiendo, recuerda cuando este le dijo que no conocía la derrota, desde ese instante el se propuso vencerle en algo alguna vez, se propuso que seria él el que lo haría  experimentar la derrota. Midorima Shintaro no lo notó en ese momento, pero muy dentro de él, lo que en realidad se había propuesto era convertirse en alguien importante para Akashi, alguien que para él tuviera significado.

En su época de Teiko, cuando Akashi aún era su amigo, no sólo había momentos felices como los anteriores, también hubo momentos en los que sentía como si su alma se hiciera añicos. La primera vez que sintió ese dolor en su pecho fue durante uno de los entrenamientos, vio en los ojos de Akashi algo que no había visto antes, genuina admiración por alguien, y esa mirada no iba dirigida a él, y era probable que nunca lo mirase de esa manera. Midorima no sabia identificar al sentimiento que lo invadía cuando las managers del equipo hablaban sobre lo mucho que les encantaba Akashi, pero si sabía algo sobre ese sentimiento y era que no le gustaba nada. Siempre estaba observando al pelirrojo, tanto lo hacía que fue el primero en notar que no había un solo Akashi, la incertidumbre siempre lo consumía mientras pensaba que Akashi era el verdadero ¿Aquel con el que jugaba al shogi y veía sonreír por cosas simples? ¿O el verdadero era aquel ser frío que sacrificaria a quien hiciera falta con tal de conseguir la victoria? No lo sabía, pero su corazón dolía de solo pensar que Akashi ni siquiera lo considerara un amigo.

Cuando Akashi cambio, algo dentro de él se rompió sin darse cuenta, y tal vez fue entonces cuando la terrible flor empezó a crecer, porque se dio cuenta de que amaba a Akashi y que esa faceta de él nunca sería capaz de comprender sus sentimientos, así que se callo y no dijo nada, las cosas serían mejores entre los dos si solo ocultaba sus sentimientos. Aun están grabadas con claridad en su memoria las primeras veces en que despertó tosiendo pétalos en mitad de la noche sin entender que pasaba, recuerda lo asustado que estaba y todo lo que tardó en comprender la situación, nada fue peor para él que darse cuenta de que Akashi Seijuro no sentía nada por el. Sufrió muchísimos episodios luego de eso, pero poco a poco aprendió a soportarlo, hasta ese día, ese maldito día que le recordó lo horrible de su condición. El partido de Shutoku contra Rakuzan era algo que debía suceder tarde o temprano, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por darle la victoria a su equipo, porque ellos la merecían, el lo sabía mejor que nadie. Cuando perdieron, Shutoku no se reprocho nada, sabían que habían dado todo lo que tenían y estaban orgullosos de ello, pero cuando le ofreció su mano a Akashi y este la rechazo, Midorima ya no pudo soportarlo, el dolor en su pecho creció y fue como si lo perforara, pero no podía derrumbarse, no frente a su equipo.

Desde el principio, Akashi Seijuro nunca había sido la clase de chico que se interesará en cosas como el amor y el romance, desde que era pequeño se le había inculcado que debía ser el mejor en todo y jamas fallar, porque los ganadores son elogiados y a los perdedores se los despoja de todo. Cuando entro a Teiko este hecho no cambio, seguía los ideales que le habían inculcado como si los tuviera grabados en la frente, el equipo y sus victorias eran Lo más importante, si quería seguir jugando eso debía ser lo más importante. Akashi apreciaba a sus compañeros de equipo al punto en que había llegado a considerarlos sus amigos, para un chico como el tener amigos era los más fascinante que podía pasarle, y dentro de su cabeza eso era todo lo que necesitaba, en sus pensamientos no había cabida alguna para el amor. 

Cada día se esforzaba al máximo y trataba de dar lo mejor de sí mismo, no podía permitirse a sí mismo nada que no fuera la pura perfección y lo sabía, ese peso sobre sus hombros nunca cambiaría, no importaba cuanto se acostumbrará a cargarlo. Pero a pesar de todo, Akashi encontraba momentos para estar con sus amigos, especialmente Midorima Shintaro, aquel al que consideraba su mejor amigo, aquel con quien mas a gusto se sentía. Siempre que estaba con Midorima sentía que podía relajarse y ser el mismo, sabía que el otro chico lo comprendía y que podía confiar en el plenamente, pero nunca se permitió a sí mismo que aquello fuera más que una simple amistad, Akashi Seijuro no sabia lo que era el amor, y no podía reconocerlo aunque lo tuviera frente a él. 

¿Había algo de lo que estuviera arrepentido? Si debía ser sincero, su lista de arrepentimientos era mas larga que el antiguo testamento, pero si quería componer sus errores no podía pasárselo todo el día lamentándose por el pasado, debía ir a repartir disculpas por casi cada rincón de Japón. Cuando pensó en todo lo que había hecho mal, recordó a Midorima y la forma en la que lo había tratado, el no se merecía eso, y decidió que ganaría su amistad otra vez por cualquier medio necesario, haciendo cualquier cosa que estuviera en sus manos para enmendar su error, el vacío que sentía al pensar en Midorima no podía sanarse de otra forma. Así que lo dio todo de sí para que el peliverde lo perdonará, y cuando esté le respondió sin duda alguna que no había nada que perdonar, pudo sentir como cierta calidez llenaba su pecho, Midorima volvería a ser su mejor amigo y todo estaría bien otra vez.

Lo que Akashi no se esperaba es que el base molesto de Shutoku fuera a acompañarlos a todos y a cada uno de sus encuentros, nunca los dejaba solos y parecía esforzarse por mantenerlos lo más alejados posibles el uno del otro, no entendía del todo el porque, pero algo le decía que al chico le caía mal. Si decía algo, lo contradecía, si quería pagar por Midorima, el se adelantaba y lo hacía primero, cuando iban al cine, el ojo de halcón siempre se sentaba entre los dos. Akashi llegó a una conclusión, no sabia porque lo odiaba tanto, pero si estaba seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo. No terminaba de entender como es que Midorima podía aguantarlo, le tenía tanta paciencia, y podía ver que incluso le tenía algo de cariño, cuando una sensación de angustia lo recorrió al pensar en esto, Akashi se sintió como si algo le hubiera sido robado. 

-Me gustaría poder alejarte de él... -Dijo el chico una vez se quedaron solos.

-¿Por qué? -Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, lo único en lo que pudo pensar.

-Le haces daño... Y no puedo tolerarlo, no puedo dejar que siga así -El chico halcón dio una pausa y al notar que no Akashi no planeaba contestar continuo hablando- no importa cuánto se lo pida, el dice que no renunciará a ti, podría costarle la vida, pero el no se deshará de esos sentimiento, preferiría morir a renunciar a ti... A olvidar lo que siente por ti...

Akashi se quedo helado ¿Este chico estaba diciéndole la verdad? ¿Midorima en verdad sufría tanto por el? No entendía, de verdad no entendía porque no se lo había dicho, si se lo hubiera dicho tal vez el...

-No quiero que sientas pena por él, Shin-chan no querría que lo hicieras -El chico siguió hablando, y Akashi no tuvo el valor para interrumpirlo- el cree que no entiendo como se siente, cree que no se lo que es tener un amor no correspondido, pero se equivoca. Se lo que se siente que tu pecho duela y que no puedas respirar, y que cada día se sienta como el infierno mientras la persona a la que amas no sabe lo que te sucede, se lo que se siente tener que sonreír y fingir que no pasa nada, y se lo difícil que es dejar ir esos sentimientos....

-Tu tienes Hanahaki también... -Fue lo único que pudo decir- ¿No vas a decírselo...?

-Yo solo quiero que Shin-chan sea feliz, y si esa felicidad es a tu lado... Yo no debería interponerme.

-¿Entonces por qué haces todo eso? 

-Porque haré que extirpen la planta pronto... Y antes de que mis sentimientos por Shin-chan sean extirpados junto con ella, quería saber que ibas a amarlo...

Cuando Midorima regreso, el otro chico se excusó con que debía cuidar a su hermana y se fue, dejándolos solos. Akashi había estado pensando seriamente en todo lo que el chico había dicho, y por primera vez en su vida considero lo que significaba el amor para el, en lo que significaba Midorima para el. Akashi Seijuro se enfrentaba a su propio corazón ahora mismo y no podía dejar de pensar en la serie de sensaciones que lo habían inundado cuando volvió a reunirse con el chico en cuestión, ahora había llegado a una resolución.

Midorima no sabia que había pasado entre Takao y Akashi, pero luego de un rato en el que el pelirrojo se mantuvo pensativo, sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos, Midorima sintió como si la presión en su pecho se aliviara, y cuando Akashi susurro su nombre, preparándose para decir algo, siento como después de tanto tiempo... podía respirar con libertad.


End file.
